Dash's Diary
by HummingMe
Summary: Dash is getting frustrated. So he resorted in writing his feeling in his diary. YAOI. DashxDanny. Uhm, smutty? I don't know xD Rated M for Sex, and Language. :D


DISCLAIMER – DOESN'T OWN SH*T :D

Yaoi pairing – DashxDanny

-0-0-0-

Monday – Jul2

Dear Dairy,

Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Just how many times?! How many times am I going to jerk off with 'him' in my head? It's not funny anymore! I've been shooting out like fireworks and Independence Day is still two days to go! Maybe I should just study to get these horny thoughts out of my mind. Shit, it's getting me hornier…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tuesday – Jul3

Dear Dairy,

So, everyone seems pretty busy, preparing for tomorrow and all. And I'm just here enjoying my manly time hour listening to my favorite Boy Band. Also, I've got my collection of gay porn. THAT is so I could laugh at them, not that I'm enjoying it or anything. You know, I just spent a hundred dollars for it, no big deal. It's just the ones on the internet is so damn blurry! How can I make fun of their (marvelous) cocks if I can't see them properly? Right? Right?

ANDDDD.. I haven't been jerking off to him. HAH! And his shiny black hair and blue eyes are soooo lame. Look, I got this picture of him so I will be constantly reminded on how lame he is.

Dash

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wednesday – Jul4

Dear Dairy,

It's Independence Day! Me and family went to watch the parade, but I ditched off and hanged out with Paulina and Kwan instead. I'm cool like that. BD (B = sunglasses, D = smile, tilt your head to the left) So, we went to the Nasty Burger and I saw him there. And he's staring at me! Maybe he's admiring my macho body. I bet it's making him hot and horny. HAHAHAHA!

Anyways, me, Paulina and Kwan headed for the movies. And what do you know! He was there with Tucker and Sam! It's weird that I know his friends' names. Huh, I must've bullied him so long now. The feeling I get when I touch his hands, or his body when I shove him into lockers is just too good! ALSO, when I'm giving him wedgies, oh man! He is wearing a brief and a boxer! At the same time! Can you believe it? It would be soooo much better if he weren't wearing anything!

The movie ended and I went back home to write this. It was such a fun day! It's Independence Day after all. And I like how I jerk less with him in my mind. Heck! I'm not even jerking at all!

Dash

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Thursday – Jul5

Dear Dairy,

So, my dad asked me to go to his friend's carpenter shop so I could like, work there for the rest of the summer. It was a real bummer! Anyways, it's just from 12 noon to 3 pm. At least I can see my mates after that.

My first day is really really boring. No one's coming here anyways! No one's buying wood or some shit. It's a good thing I got my iPod. Yeah, Imma swing to the beats of this song. This Ember chick so nice! And one of her body guards from her concerts in Amity Park is so damn manly that I wish I could touch his muscles. Well, I ought to know just how strong he really is and how to get those type of muscles. No need to be judgmental! Hmp…

3pm passed and NOOOO costumer came. What a good use of time!

After that, Kwan invited me to join him in a steam bath. Sexy! I mean, it would have been sexy if there were girls there, but all I see are large sausages. I didn't know Kwan is THAT big… woot!

Dash

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Friday – Jul6

Dear Dairy,

Another day at the carpenters. Ugh. Kwan invited me again to the steam bath place. He said he doubts I'm coming because Fenton will be there. Like hell I'll miss that chance! The chance to make fun of his little willy!

BUT I was sooo wrong. Not that Fenton's cock was bigger than mine or Kwan's, but, boy, that is big. I didn't know why the heck would Kwan invite him over. Well, it doesn't matter. The heat seems such a relief in a way, even though it's summer and it's scorching hot outside. MAYBE, MAYBE Kwan just wants to get naked and shit. Maybe Kwan's checking me out! And Danny too! Oh man! Hihihi

Dash

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Saturday – Jul7

Dear DIARY,

I showed Kwan my last entry and thought that I was the one who was probably gay. Like hell. We punched each other for a bit but everything was settles. He said that he just didn't want to get sand in his shorts. He invited me to the beach tomorrow if that's what I really wanted.

And he noted that the spelling of DIARY and DAIRY is not the same. I'm not some sort of super genius! How am I supposed to know?! And there's one more thing he said, it's about Fenton…

He said that I already know why Kwan invited him over. It was for me. I really don't get it. I bet he's thinking that I was the one checking Danny out. Kwan has really weird thoughts, huh? I mean, yeah, he caught me jerking off with Fenton's picture but that was an unconscious action! I mean, I was just sleeping and I woke finding myself jerking off into Danny Fenton's picture. And yeah, I've been doing it again, I should fucking see a doctor.

He also said it's also gay that I keep a diary. Whateves.

Dash

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sunday – Jul8

Dear MANLY JOURNAL,

So today, I have no carpenter duties and I'm headed to the beach! I'm putting my swimming trunks on, as short as the ones we got on our gym, to attract the ladies. B) (Tilt head to the left). Not some old man perverts. I saw Kwan and Paulina there. I think they're pretty shock at how short my shorts were, but that's why they were called shorts, duh!

I also saw Danny and his team there. It seems that they had the same plan. He and his friends were building sand castles. Oh I know what to do!

I went there and kicked some sand in Danny's eyes. Oh yeah, rub that shit baby. Sam and Tucker stood up for him, making him look like such a wuss, especially with him rubbing his eyes and everything. So, after a while, Sam and Tucker suddenly stopped. I thought that they finally realized that they shouldn't mess with me. But what happened was is that they were staring at my crotch!

How rude! It did felt a little tight. I mean why? I got a fucking erection! In the middle of the fucking beach! Also, it's a good thing Danny was still rubbing his eyes so he can't see my humungous cock. BD (tilt head to the left, I mean, you probably get it now, don't you?) I still don't get why I'd get a hard on there and then. But Kwan suggested I have some sort of fetish with a person rubbing his eyes. Uh, gross?

Dash

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Monday – Jul9

Dear Manly Journal (MJ),

It's Monday again! I mean, what the fuck! A week passed so quickly! And, carpenter duties again. Ugh. So same old same old boringness.

BUT we did have a costumer! BUTT (yeah, as in ass BD ) that costumer is Danny and his dad. Well, Danny did look like hi didn't want to come so it's fine. He's miserable just like that. They said they needed some wood for an experiment. I want to shove Danny with a different kind of wood though, mh-hmm… I mean, like an OAK TREE wood, Yeah. Shove him hard.

After they left, I found out that I have a hard wood under 'there'. Huh, must be because I put on some erotic music on my iPod. Oh yeah, sexy sexy sexing me~ Such a nice song.

Dash

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tuesday – Jul10

Dear MJ,

After 3 pm, I closed the carpenter shop. Then I heard a voice so familiar. Oh look, it's Fentoad. He was blushing! I suddenly took out my camera and shot at him. I could use this to blackmail him. Hehehe. I mean, he looks so gay and shit. He got mad of course.

Then after nagging me, he went back to his oh so vulnerable blushing state. He said that he wanted to replace the wood they got yesterday because it smells like cum. It's not my fault! I swearrrrr! I mean, they're so picky. Anyways, I got them a new wood.

So Danny left slowly. I didn't realize until then that he was sick! That's why he was so red and, well, sick looking. I don't know what came up to me but I offered him a ride home. THE FUCK RIGHT?

We were silent the whole ride. He thanked me when he got out of my manly truck ( BD ) and went inside his house. I went back to the shop and smelled the wood. It didn't smell like cum at all! What a sick nose he got. Psh. It's not like I was masturbating inside the shop.

Dash

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Friday – Jul13

Dear MJ,

At night, somebody rang on our door. It was already passed dinner time. I answered the door and saw Fenton. He asked if he could come in, my parents were watching me so I can't just push him away. I mean, they don't know I'm a bully. We headed for my room. I repeat, MY fucking room. And what a nice timing! Dirty thoughts are coming to me. SHIT.

So, we went there and he sat on my bed. He said he was there to thank me more for driving him home. He played with the hem of his shirt like a little girl. Then I don't know what happened but it seemed like an old perverted demon possessed me. Why? I'll tell you why.

Because I got on top of him. Kissed him. Removed his clothes. Removed MY clothes. Kissed him again. Rubbed his nipples. Touched his body. Made him suck my cock. Fingered his ass. And fucked him.

Damn. We did that for like, three times. He passed out on my bed, err, I think he was just sleeping. Then I realized what I did.

I FUCKED DANNY FENTON. I MEAN WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK? I'VE BEEN POSSESSED OR SOME SHIT. I mean, it's Friday the thirteenth after all. Dammit. IT FELT SO FUCKING GOOD. You know, how he moaned and shit, how he arched his back and screamed my name. How his cum tastes like. And how it felt when his mouth was wrapped around my cock. Dammit.

Dash

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Saturday – Jul14

Dear MJ,

I don't know what came to me yesterday but Fenton is in my bed naked. I looked back at my past entry and damn. What the fuck is wrong with me?

I looked at him again and he was awake. He raised and gave me a peck on my lips. I was about to push him away when I realized I had another hard on cumming, err, coming. I ran for the bathroom for a release. When I got back, he was already dresses. He apologized then left.

I took a shower and dressed as well. I headed for the carpenter shop. I think I was a little bit early. After closing time, I don't know how Fenton arrived, but he was there. He told me that he really liked me for a very long time now and last night was very unexpected and wonderful. So fucking girly.

I think the demon possessed me again and shoved him, pinned him on a wall, devouring his lips. He moaned that wonderful sounding moan again. But I didn't fuck him because my father's friend was there. Whew!

Dash

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Saturday – Jul21

Dear MJ,

SHIT. I haven't written in about a week. I have this little problem you see. I talked to Kwan about it.

I've been fucking Danny for the past week, like every fucking day. It's not like I wanted it. I mean, he goes to the shop and to my house. I fucked him with his ass on my face, with his legs on his chest, with his hands cuffed on the bed, with his mouth gagged, with his face on my cock, with MY ASS on HIS cock, with his ass on mine, our dicks rubbing together, with his tongue on mine… Ok, I'll stop the list there. (I do admit that I think we're better than the ones on my gay porn DVD's B) )

Kwan said that I probably liked Danny as well, or maybe even 'love' and I am not definitely possessed by a demonic pervert. He said that I should just accept that I'm gay. I AM NOT GAY. M-maybe Bi.

Anyways, Danny didn't come today. He said his ass was sore.

Dash

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sunday – Jul22

Dear MJ,

This will probably be my last entry. I thought I'd get rid of my stupid Danny jerk off but instead it worsened. It escalated from jerking to fucking. What the hell?

As a last entry, I'll make this as long as possible.

My dad's friend kicked me out of his carpenter shop that I've never found out the name, because he said that I'm turning his shop into a motel. (Yeah, I'm fucking Danny there too.) So, I was at home. Danny asked me out to watch a movie. But instead, we ended up jerking each other instead of watching the movie.

We went out for lunch and dinner. (Oh, we were kicked out on the cinema. Heck, can't people understand we're enjoying?) So, yeah, it's probably like a date. A manly bro to bro date. It's not that we are close now, maybe fuck buddies. His ass is mine now. And he is gladly devoting it to me. I also hold his hand so he won't ran off to some other dude that probably has herpes. He said I was sweet. I didn't, DIDN'T blush at that, okay?

So, when we went home, MY HOUSE, we went up to my room. We were going to do what we always do but he said he wanted to take it slowly this time. I mean, what the heck right?

He kneeled down and slowly unzipped my pants, revealing the hard cock beneath it. He said that I was so big he felt like a virgin every time we fuck. I get bigger at that. Danny is so good at blowjobs. He wrapped his tongue hotly on my cock, then his lips, then I can feel his tonsils. He can take a two-fist long cock inside him. What talent! His blowjob can make me cum but he is such a devil for stopping at the right moment.

He then stood, strip teasing in front of me. He took off his shirt and pinched his nipples, moaning. Damn, so fucking nice. That memory makes me hard. And then he faced back, bent down as he removed his pants. And what do you know, he isn't wearing any boxer OR briefs. Under his pants is his lovely tight ass.

He rubbed his ass teasingly at my cock. He winked at me, which I just snickered at. You don't tease Dash Baxter that much. I grabbed him and kissed his neck hard. He moaned and he put my hands on his cock. I can feel it getting bigger. Danny is like a fist and a half.

He moaned seductively at me ear then bit it. AND, he rubbed his fucking eyes. I came.

He chuckled and licked the cum off my cock and sucked it again to get me hard again. He said that his ass was now throbbing that he wanted me to pound him. I got harder instantly and pushed him on the bed, spreading his legs.

I grabbed the lube, which was always so close, and rubbed it in my cock and fingers. I fingered his ass so that the lube can get there too. Then I slammed into him. He moaned and moaned. I thrusted deeply and hardly, repeating that without slowing down. I'm not a quarterback for nothin'

So, he came. His cum directly shot at my face, which I licked. And my cum o=inside his ass, dripped. He said it was the best sex ever. Yeah right, I think every sex was the best. He asked me if I loved him and I said no, but he just laughed and mimicked me.

He said he didn't love me either, I would have punched him then and there but I know he was lying. His hands were tightly wrapped around my body as he slept. Danny Fenton is soo much, very, positively in love with me.

I think I do too. BUT. I AM SOOOO NOT GAY.

Thanks MJ. For all of this, for Danny. But Fuck you too. I had fun with you.

Dash

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

THE END :D


End file.
